


Oblivion

by nverland



Category: Actor RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: A series of short chapters of separation, sorrow, remorse, loneliness, and redemption.Or not.Originally posted at Livejournal 9/2007





	Oblivion

Oblivion  
Author: Carol  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Viggo/OMC, mention of Orlando  
Disclaimer: This is fiction, meant to harm no one, for entertainment only.  
Warnings: M/M sex  
Beta: The wonderful ~N  
Summary: A series of short chapters of separation, sorrow, remorse, loneliness, and redemption. Or not.   
Originally posted at Livejournal 9/2007

 

** Oblivion  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Viggo/OMC, mention of Orlando

 

He kneels in the center of the bed, hands reaching forward to grip the bars of the headboard, chin tipped to his chest as the nameless stranger kneels between his spread legs, wetting him, stretching him. He jumps slightly at the sound of foil being torn, the smell of latex assailing him as his partner covers his length. He grips the headboard harder, steeling himself for the pain he anticipates, needs. As the stranger breeches him, he grits his teeth, vows to not show weakness. Their mating is hard and brutal, bare basic animal needs being met. The stranger reaches under him, grasping his achingly hard shaft, pumping roughly. As he feels the warmth of his partner’s release inside him, his head falls back between his shoulders and he finds oblivion, unaware of the gasped word escaping his open lips, not lost to the man now pulling from his sagging frame. "Orlando."

 

**Alone  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Orlando/OMC, mention of Viggo

 

Orlando lay curled in the center of the bed, shuddering. Last night wasn’t supposed to end the way it had, he was just going out with friends, people he trusted, who were trying to get him out of the house, out with other people. But as the night wore on he drank more and more, trying to forget, not wanting to feel anymore. Somehow he got separated from his friends, alone in a loud bar, the music pounding through him. The man that slid behind him, grasping his hips, looked so much like the one he didn’t want to think about. His hands were sure, firm; his voice deep and rich as he whispered in Orlando’s ear, tempting him, making him ache to be held, to be wanted, needed, taken. He followed the hands, the voice out the door, wanting, needing. It wasn’t until he’d woken up that he remembered much of the night. But the bruises on his arms, legs, hips, the aching in more intimate places told him more than any memory could have. The man was gone, no sign he’d been there other than the smell of sex and the ache in Orlando’s body, and heart, as he lay alone sobbing for what he no longer had, or had a right to ask for - Viggo.

 

**Anger  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Viggo, Ian, Orlando

 

Viggo sat at the kitchen table, coffee cup gripped with one hand, a cigarette burning between the fingers of his other. The images and words from the last time he'd seen Orlando played over and over in his mind. When the phone rang for the umpteenth time, he finally gave in and answered. Some people wouldn't just leave him alone to wallow in misery. What had it been, six - seven months now? Shouldn't they stop bothering him? Instead he listened to his friend talk, not answering the questions, trying so hard to not ask how his partn…. how Orlando was. But when it was volunteered that Orlando was miserable, looked terrible, had dark circles and was listless and obviously as heartbroken as Viggo, he exploded. "Do I really care how he is? Do you think this is my choice? In case you missed the bulletin, Ian, he doesn't love me anymore. He's made that very clear." Ian sat, listening, waiting for the tirade to settle before asking – “What happened?” With a sob, Viggo let it all come flooding out-how he'd gotten home to the flat in London days early, how he'd found Orlando in the kitchen and distant, how a young woman had come in, wrapped in a towel fresh from the shower, how Orlando told Viggo he couldn't live like they had anymore, that he didn't love him anymore, how he'd found someone else, someone to make a real life with that he didn't have to hide. As Viggo finished, Ian sat, listening to his friend sob, unable to tell him about Orlando, and why he'd treated Viggo the way he had. All he could do was hope that the two broken men could work their way back to each other and mend the damage to both their hearts.

 

**Remorse  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Orlando, Ian, mentions of Viggo

 

Orlando sat on the couch, a cup of tea grasped in his shaking hands as he talked to Ian. Somehow he'd hoped that when their friend had offered to step in, talk to Viggo, that he'd listen instead of just hanging up like he did whenever Orlando called - or not answer at all. But the more Ian told him about the short call to Viggo, the more distraught Orlando became, until the older man ended up taking the cup from Orlando’s hands and holding him while he cried. If Viggo wouldn't talk to him, and he wasn't going to listen to Ian, how could he ever make all this right? He'd done whatever he could to undo his mistakes, fix what he'd done, fired people, changed his life. Now he needed to talk to Viggo, make amends, do whatever Viggo wanted of him to put them back together and make them one once more. He and Ian talked late into the night, about what he'd done and why, making plans. When Ian left in the early hours of the morning, Orlando was exhausted, but if this worked, Viggo'd have no choice but to listen.

 

** Interventions  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Viggo, Orlando, others

 

Viggo walked into the small, dimly lit bar, noticing that there were very few people there, but he wasn’t out to socialize, he was meeting a friend that he hadn’t seen for some time. As his eyes became adjusted to the lighting, he was grabbed by Dom and hugged hard. Dom pulled him towards the bar, chattering back and forth as they ordered drinks, checking over his shoulder when he thought Viggo wasn’t looking at the booth in the corner where a couple of other friends waited.

As Viggo turned back into the room, Dom suggested they join the others where they had been sitting, getting a very quizzical look from Viggo. “What’s going on, Dom?”

Dom assured him that it was nothing, just a couple of old mutual friends that had shown up earlier and he’d brought along. Viggo allowed himself to be dragged over to the booth, smiling when he saw that it was Karl, Sean and Billy waiting. Slipping in beside Karl, greetings were passed around, discussions running from where they’d been, what they were doing, who each had seen or talked to lately.

The distractions worked, Viggo never saw Ian and Orlando enter the room, or approach the table. And he didn’t even really look when he felt someone slide into the booth next to him, until he started to turn, catching the smell of Orlando, something that he’d never be able to forget. As he struggled with finding a way out of the booth, away from the source of his heartache and pain, a large hand landed on his shoulder. “Maybe it’s time for you to listen to what Orlando’s been trying to say, Viggo,” Karl growled in his ear.

 

**Explanations  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Viggo, Orlando, others

 

Viggo glared at Karl before slumping back against the seat cushions. “Fine.”

Turning towards Orlando, he crossed his arms over his chest, staring into the large eyes of his former lover, watching as they started to fill with tears. Lowering his arms, he nodded, “What do you want to say, Orlando?”

Orlando sniffed, taking a deep breath to regain his control. “I’m sorry. I know that isn’t enough, and it can’t erase what I’ve done, but I truly am sorry.”

Viggo snorted. “That it? Sorry? For breaking my heart, tearing my life apart?”

“No, there’s more, I just…..”

“Listen,” Ian interrupted, “I think the four of us need to step over to the bar and let these two talk in peace. Things might be easier without an audience.”

Sliding from the booth, he shooed the others over where they could sit, but still keep an eye on the pair as they talked.

Turning back to Orlando after watching the others leave, Viggo waited, afraid to say anything else. He was teetering between anger and breaking down in tears himself.

Orlando cleared his throat, and started again. “I didn’t mean any of it. I’ve always loved you, although I was too afraid to say it and mean it before. I let other people talk me into things, let them push me into things that I really didn’t want to do. With the last contract I knew there was a clause in there, one that I couldn’t keep, but I kept being told it wouldn’t matter, that no one was going to find out about us, but the production company did. They threatened to sue, to see I was blacklisted and I’d never work again. I let my managers talk me into ending things with you to save myself. I’ve been miserable ever since. I don’t care anymore what they do to me, I can’t keep living like this, without you.”

Stopping finally to breathe, Orlando waited to see what Viggo would say, do, after all that.

“What about the girl? You said you had someone else, and it was pretty obvious you had someone else there, Orlando. All that can’t explain away a wet girl wearing nothing but a towel.”

“She’s a friend of my sister’s. She was in town for a few days and needed somewhere to stay. I’ve known her since we were kids. There was never anyone else.”

Viggo nodded. They sat, talking, until the bar was ready to close, their friends watching, but waiting patiently. As the bartender called time, Ian and Karl went to collect the pair who were now smiling.

“Improvement over when we came in. You two get anything worked out?”

“Yeah… yeah, we did,” Viggo answered, looking up at his old friend.

“But we’ve still got a lot more to do,’ Orlando answered.

As the group made their way to the door, it wasn’t lost on anyone that the pair was holding hands again.

 

**Beginnings  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Viggo/Orlando  
A/N: There is an alternate ending to this story. If you like happy endings, don’t read it.

 

Viggo huffed and dropped the box he was carrying on the floor, collapsing onto the sofa.

“Please tell me that’s the last of your crap we have to cart anywhere today.”

Orlando set down the box he was carrying and fell next to Viggo on the couch, dropping his head in his lap and his feet over the far end.

“Today and any day, we’re done. Now all we have to do is find a place for all of it.”

“Tomorrow. Tonight we’re going to eat, shower and sleep.”

“Mmmm, and make love in our own bed in our own house.”

“Best part,” Viggo murmured, leaning down to kiss the dark curls adorning Orlando’s head. He’d never been happier.

Six months ago the world was ending for him, alone and missing the man he thought he’d never have back. Now they had a new house and a new life, thanks to a lot of hard work and a good, discreet counselor to help guide them.

As their evening ended, they climbed the stairs to their bedroom, shutting off lights and closing drapes as they went. Both were pretty sure that the next few days would see them locked inside the house. Hopefully it wouldn’t be for too long.

Later that night, as they lay curled together, their bodies sated; Viggo looked down at the upturned face of his love. “Any regrets? Going to miss being in the limelight?”

“None, can’t think of anywhere I’d ever want to be than right here.”

They were awakened the next morning to the sounds of people outside, knowing it was probably reporters who had already read the press release that their agents had published that morning.

“Mr. Viggo Mortensen and Mr. Orlando Bloom are announcing their retirement from active filmmaking, effective immediately. They will be leaving the country in a few weeks on an extended vacation to visit family and friends. Upon returning to the United States they will concentrate on pursuing their interests in the arts. They would like to thank their fans for their support, and hope that they will continue to be interested in their future endeavors.”

~end~

 

**Endings  
Alternate Ending  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Viggo/Orlando  
A/N 2: This is the unhappy ending

 

Viggo glared at Karl before slumping back against the seat cushions. “Fine.”  
Turning towards Orlando, he crossed his arms over his chest, staring into the large eyes of his former lover, watching as they started to fill with tears. Lowering his arms, he nodded, “What do you want to say, Orlando?”

Orlando sniffed, taking a deep breath to regain his control. “I’m sorry. I know that isn’t enough, and it can’t erase what I’ve done, but I truly am sorry.”

Viggo snorted. “That it? Sorry? For breaking my heart, tearing my life apart?”

“No, there’s more, I just…..”

“Listen,” Ian interrupted, “I think the four of us need to step over to the bar and let these two talk in peace. Things might be easier without an audience.”

Sliding from the booth, he shooed the others over where they could sit, but still keep an eye on the pair as they talked.

Turning back to Orlando after watching the others leave, Viggo waited, afraid to say anything else. He was teetering between anger and breaking down in tears himself.

Orlando cleared his throat, and started again. “I didn’t mean any of it. I’ve always loved you, although I was too afraid to say it and mean it before. I let other people talk me into things, let them push me into things that I really didn’t want to do. With the last contract, I knew there was a clause in there, one that I couldn’t keep, but I kept being told it wouldn’t matter, that no one was going to find out about us, but the production company did. They threatened to sue, to see I was blacklisted and I’d never work again. I let my managers talk me into ending things with you to save myself. I’ve been miserable ever since. I don’t care anymore what they do to me, I can’t keep living like this, without you.”

Stopping finally to breathe, Orlando waited to see what Viggo would say, do, after all that.

“What about the girl? You said you had someone else, and it was pretty obvious you had someone else there, Orlando. All that can’t explain away a wet girl wearing nothing but a towel.”

“She’s a friend of my sister’s. She was in town for a few days and needed somewhere to stay. I’ve known her since we were kids. There was never anyone else.”

Viggo nodded, he wanted to believe what Orlando said, but how could he? After the things that he’d said before, after all the pain he’d gone through all these months.

They talked, Viggo trying to give Orlando a chance, but the more time that went by, the more he knew….

He waited, watching for when the others were distracted by something else. Turning to Orlando, he took the much-loved face between his hands, stroking his thumbs across the tear stained cheeks, then bending down for one long slow kiss. Pulling back, he looked in the tear-filled eyes, seeing that Orlando understood, too.

Releasing him, Viggo slipped from the booth, taking one last look, then turning and walking out the door and out of Orlando’s life.

The closing of the door broke up the discussion at the bar, the men turning to see who had entered, or left. Glancing around the room, they stopped to watch for a moment before going to comfort the crumpled man sobbing in the booth.

“Where is he, Orlando?”

“Gone, it’s over, and time for us all to move on.”

As Viggo walked away from the building his heart broke even more. He loved Orlando, always would, but after all that had happened, all that he’d said and done, Viggo knew he’d never be able to trust him again. He only hoped that someday they’d both be healed enough to trust someone else with their love.

~end~


End file.
